1 am Dead Man Waking
by PenandpaperPoet
Summary: May continue into story! Title will mean something then! Faye visits Spike's grave, their last conversation echoing round her. Who grieves whom? Implied at the moment SpikexFaye...kinda, anyway.
1. Truth

**1 am. Dead man Waking**

**A/N: I may continue this into a story, it depends on the response I get! If so, the title will mean something. Otherwise, nope, no relevence at all. The conversation Faye and Spike have is made up, by the way.**

**Disclaimer: **No, I'm sorry, I don't own Cowboy Bebop. Drats.

**Summary: **May continue into story! Title will mean something then! Faye visits Spike's grave, their last conversation echoing round her. Who grieves whom? Implied (at the moment) SpikexFaye...kinda, anyway.

* * *

_'Dead don't hear the livings pleas, Faye.'_

_'But why can't the dead grieve the living? Why must it be the other way around?'_

_'I don't know...maybe it is...'_

_'You're lying.'_

_'No, I'm not.'_

_'Yes you are, your eye twitches when you lie.'_

_A laugh._

_'Nicely worked out Poker Alice.'_

_'I worked it out when we first met, when you were leaning your chin on your hand, pushing the skin round your eye back.'_

_'Well noticed.'_

_..._

_'Why?'_

_..._

_'Why Spike? Why won't you tell me? You've died before! Did you grieve when you were dead?'_

_'I am dead.'_

_'Are you grieving now?'_

_'...'_

_'Spike?'_

_'Yes. Yes I am.'_

Faye remember that day very clearly in her mind. It was the day he went to die, right before he talked with Jet about some dum cat story. She wanted him to stay - it didn't work, he went off to find Julia. She wanted him to stay instead of going after Vicious, she told him of her memories coming back, even held a gun to him, but still he went.

Dead man Walking.

It was at this moment Faye broke down and cried. She cried and cried infront of his empty grave, the headstone the only material thing left of him.

His words upon the headstone, words Jet had found on an old piece of paper in his back blue trouser pocket when doing the laundry said:

**_I'll take the beatings for you, but I swear love isn't the reason._**

**_And I'll take the bullet; I'll let you free while I am caged._**

**_The dark hour will be our only moment alone_**

**_Except the times when you visit my grave._**

And Faye wept.

She could only imagine if the words were for her, at all.

-PapP

-Becky


	2. Sounds

**A/N: Shoot! I'm sorry- I completely forgot about this story . I am very sorry. It shouldn't take that long to update now, since I've now remembered about it. Umm, sorry for such a short chapter, but I felt that I needed to post _something_**

Disclaimer: Says it all in the first chapter._

* * *

_

**Sounds.**

Was it paranoia? Was it that, that kept her awake? Was she going mad? Schizophrenic? Was Faye hallucinating? Was she so desperate for a placebo other than his death?

...

Did she really hope the poofy haired man was still alive?

Rain pattered dismally against the panes of the Bebop in Faye's room. She was sat, face leaning on the cool glass, eyes shut. Jet had already gone to bed, so Faye was the only one up.

Her amethyst eyes stared blankly towards Mars, the place they had ported at. Was it snowing where he was? Spike had always loved the snow, hating the heat.

Faye squeezed her purple orbs tight, disbelieving that she had even _thought_ his name.

Tilting her head to the side she heard heavier pattering, not of the rain, but of something down the corridor.

Faye shook her head; she _was_ going mad. Peering further out into the grey city she saw the rain falling heavier. That must have been the sound she had heard.

But there it was again.

_Clunk._

_Pat pat._

_Pit pat._

_Clunk._

_Patter patter._

_Screech._

Faye swiftly turned to face her bedroom door, holding her blanket to her chin, making her lithe frame smaller as she bundled herself up on the chair she was sat on, trying to become invisible.

_Clunk, clunk._

_Pause._

_Sigh._

Faye frowned, though part of her was shaking with anticipation. Was it him? Had he really come back?

Her eyes flickered to her clock which read 01.00 am. Eyebrows shooting up she launched herself towards the door, desperate to know who it was.

Yanking it almost off the hinges she saw…

* * *

**And that is where I stop!**

**Please review and all, the next chapter shall be longer. If not, yell and throw some cyber chair at me because I promise!**

**-PapP**

**-Becky**


End file.
